Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, control method for the same and an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, re-lighting processing for generating an image in accordance with image processing after capturing that appears as if it was captured under an illumination environment different to a capturing time is known. To generate an image that appears as if it was captured under a desired illumination environment by re-lighting processing, there is a necessity to appropriately set a position or intensity of a virtual light source for the re-lighting processing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-148537 discloses a technique for setting an intensity of a virtual light source in accordance with whether or not a face of a person is present, or in accordance with a position of a face of a person.
In the above-described conventional technique, although it is possible to set an appropriate intensity of a virtual light source in a case where only one subject is present, no consideration is given for processing in a case where a plurality of subjects are present. In other words, although it is advantageous to be able to individually adjust an illumination environment for a plurality of subjects, if a virtual light source is independently set for each subject, there are cases in which a way of setting shading becomes mutually inconsistent and a generated image becomes unnatural.